Grief
by Stephan of Many Colors
Summary: After a week long mission Natsu Dragneel returns to his home in the woods in Magnolia, only to be brutally beaten, drugged and captured by an unknown force. Now, six years later his friends finally find a lead on him. But what lurks in the abandoned building thought to be keeping Natsu? Follow the gang as they go through seven of the stages of grief. Trigger warning!


Prologue

Natsu Dragneel walked out of the Fairy Tail guild hall, grinning as he made his way home. He had just got back from a job with his partners, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the Exceed, and now was heading home from a long week of work. Happy had said he would head home later, stating he wanted to offer some fish to Carla, the exceed's crush. So, as Natsu approached his home, he was surprised to see the door was open. He entered the house cautiously, sniffing the air around him.

"Hello, Salamander"

Stage 1-Shock

Click, Click, Click.

Lucy Heartfilia walked down the empty halls, heels tapping against the hardwood floors. Entry to this place had been tricky, but worth the trouble. She was on a mission, an important one too. Six years ago, Natsu Dragneel had been brutally beaten and drugged, taken forcefully from his home in Magnolia. The only thing left of her best friend was the bloody sight at his house. Floors and walls stained with blood, nail marks digging into the wooden floor. It was a gruesome sight.

Word on the streets says he's been held here for the past two years, but before that they have no clue. It was only now that their guild, Fairy Tail, had herd of it and she and a couple of their friends decided to go rescue him.

She stopped short, standing in front of a concrete door with locks sealing it tight. Her hand rested on the cool cement, before whirling around.

"Guys, I found it!"

She then turned back to the door, before pulling out her celestial keys.

"Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!"

The bull appeared, ax at hand.

"Wow, Miss Lucy~! You look utterly gorrrgeousss!"

"Taurus, I want you to knock that door down!" Lucy ordered, determination coursing through her veins.

"Sure thing Miss Lucy!"

Within minutes the door was in pieces, cement littering the floor.

"Thanks Taurus. You can go back now"

"No problem Miss Lucy"

The bull disappeared and the blonde continued on, entering the dark passage way. Water could be herd dripping from the ceiling, rats scurrying on the rotted wooden floors of the hall. The air held a musky scent, but as the blonde went deeper into the darkness the air turned sour. Lucy walked on however, determination leading her on. She met another door, only this one wasn't locked. She turned the knob, door creaking as she opened it. Torches hung proudly on the wall, dim light filling the room. She cautiously stepped inside.

The musky smell of disease and blood hit her hard, making her stumble back a bit. Rotting wood had an ugly looking fungus growing from it, and the cement leaked water from cracks in the ceiling. A cool damp air made her shudder, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

' _This place is horrible!'_

She proceeded further into the room, looking around warily. Chains hung from the ceiling, and the walls had fingernail marks scratching their way down to the floor. A roach scuttled past her, and she yelped, jumping off the ground.

"EEP!"

This drew a whimper from the far side of the room, and her attention was drawn to the sound. She walked towards the noise, horror panicking the blonde.

' _Oh god no…'_

A man looking about in his 20's was lying on the ground. His ragged and chipped fingernails dug into the wood, callused hands bleeding and knuckles white. His hair, ragged and filthy, was cut awkwardly going down to his shoulders. His body was deathly thin, ribcage jutting out. He wore filthy white pants stained with dry red liquid, shackles bruising his pale wrists. His body was littered with wounds, awful ones, and blood pooled around him.

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs.

For there in front of her was none other than the man she had been searching for.

Natsu Dragneel.

Happy flew down the hallway, fear settled in the pit of his fish eating belly. He and the rest of the group consisting of Erza, Gray, Lucy and him had split up after the fight to get into the building, hoping to find Natsu sooner that way. The exceed missed his best friend, and hardly slept anymore as possible senarios filtered through his head. He could hardly breathe when they where told the possible location of his best friend, joy overtaking him. And he felt that joy as the search continued, that is, until a horrific scream echoed through the halls. Anxiety made the cat nervous, flying in the direction of the scream. He met up with Erza, who was running in the same direction as he was. They came to a cement pile up, leading to a passage way. They both entered, quickly running and flying down the passage. They met an open door, and entered the room.

' _No'_

Happy shook at the sight of his best friend being cradled by a heavily sobbing Lucy. He stumbled over to them, defeat weighing him down. Tears slid down his furry cheeks as he pressed a paw to Natsu's pale bloody arm, surprised by how feverishly hot the skin was. Lucy was whispering words of comfort, petting his sweaty hair. Erza had bent down next to them, gently coaxing Lucy to lie Natsu's beaten body on the rotten floor.

Shackles clunked as his body was placed on the floor, and Erza winced at the sound. It reminded her of back when she was a child at the Tower of Heaven, kept up in a cell. She grabbed the bag from Lucy and set it down next to her, hand stuffed inside. She grabbed an object and pulled it out, scalpel glinting in the dim light. She looked at Natsu's grosquet body, seeing his chest heave up and down as he struggled to breathe. She positioned the scalpel and struck, opening him up.

"Oh god!" Lucy cried, clutching Natsu's limp hand. Happy shook, tears dampening his fur.

Erza ignored them, shoving a tube down his throat.

' _This should make it easier for him to breathe'_

"What the hell are you doing to flame brain?"

Natsu gasped, opening his eyes as his airway was cleared. His blurred vision made it hard, but he could see blurred figures surrounding him. He trembled, blood pounding in his ears as his eyes darted around wildly, trying to figure out what was going on.

' _Why is there more than one of them?'_

He saw metal, and froze in terror as a memory surfaced.

 _He had pressed himself against a wall, tucking his knees into his chest as fear coursed through his trembling body, making him shutter with closed eyes. The musky oder of disease, cement and wet wood was making his stomach churn._

 _He did not want to be here._

 _At all._

 _The door slowly opened and his gaze darting to the wooden entryway._

" _I'm back, Salamander-shit"_

 _He shook, the fear growing from churning to flipping in his stomach. He was dragged by the hair and choked until his ankles were chained._

" _Stand"_

 _He slowly started to push himself up._

" _STAND!"_

 _The order was barked and he stood, his arms pulled reaching for the sky as the chains tore the limbs from his arm sockets, dislocated. A sharp knife glittered, before piercing his skin. Over and over again he was struck, until he was covered in sticky red blood from his back to his legs and arms staining his pants and chest shades of scarlet. He fell, the chains glinting as he was released from the pulley, his shackles clanking against the wood. Kicks were thrown his way continually bruising his abdomen, turning blue and purple._

" _Stop" he wanted to whispered, watching the chains glitter._

"Stop!" he heaved as the tube was shoved in crookedly, making him struggle against the figures.

He fought for breath as his vision blurred.

"Natsu… Natsu! Stay with me, please!" A voice murmured, catching his attention.

' _Nat…su?'_

Pain shot through him like a bullet, before the world went back to pitch black.

The team worked tirelessly to clean Natsu up, working on his wounds quickly. Lucy worked on his leg, wrapping up the twisted limb in white bandages. Happy helped Gray with his abdomen, tending to the infected cut across the length of his stomach. Erza tended to his head, trying to stop the bleeding quickly so he wouldn't hemorrhage. Once he was covered in bandages, they looked back at their handy work.

"We should get him back to the guild"

They all nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"So, who's carrying him back?"

"Not me"

"I always carry him back"

"Aye, me too!"

Gray slumped his head, hauling the limp Natsu up and slinging the dragon slayers arm around his neck. He trugged along back up the hallway, following the rest of the group out of the building. They pasted unconscious enemies on their way out, before lugging their hurt friend to the train station.

Natsu was going home.

" _Scream, you ungrateful bastard !"_

 _He felt something digging deep into his chest, dragging along the surface and making a gush of red stickiness flow down to just above his navel. He bit back a cry, only to be rewarded with a knife scraping down his back, again and again._

 _He whimpered._

" _Shut up Salamander-shit"_

 _A boot crashed down on his back, crushing him to the floor, before he was kicked to the wall. The boot repeatedly struck his abdomen, fresh bruises appearing over old. A dribble of blood coated the closure of his lips and mixed with saliva dripping down from his mouth._

…

He shot up breathing heavily as his gaze darted around the room, squinting at the brightness. Light colored walls and a soft mattress behind his sore back made him blink, curiosity making his head tilt to the side.

' _Where am I?'_

"Natsu, your up!" someone cheered beside him, making him flinch at the sudden noise.

He turned his head, faint reconization sparking at the sight of the blue exceed.

"Natsu, I was so worried! You were taken hostage and hurt and I thought you were gonna die! But then we cleaned you up and brought you to the hospital and you slept for two days straight!" Happy cried, clutching onto Natsu's shirt. Natsu flinched violently, making the exceed fall back onto the bed.

"Don't touch me" He stated hoarsely, moving backwards. Confusion and fear rolled off the man in waves, lip trembling from the thoughts revolving in his mind.

' _Who is this? Where am I? Why am I here? What's going on? How did I get here?'_

He fisted his hair as he tried to make sence of everything. He curled up, confusion making him anxious. Happy watched his partner struggle, worriedly placing a paw on his knee. They stayed like this until Natsu processed everything, relaxing as he realized he wasn't with those sickos who kept him captive.

"H-Happy"

The exceed looked at him, tears staining his furry cheeks. Natsu was staring at him biting his bottom lip. He trembled, placing a paw on his knee.

Natsu shuddered the minute the door opened, and his eyes widened at the site of Lucy. She walked in causally, before she realized he was awake. He was pulled into a tight embrace, Lucy sobbing into his shoulder. He stiffened, pushing her away before giving up, realizing who she was.

"Lucy"

The hug tightened, and he wrapped his arms around her, happiness making his eyes water. He sobbed, his forehead resting on her shoulder. He shook violently, clutching at her for dear life.

"L-Lucy-y, Luc-cy, Lucy"

"Shh, it's okay Natsu. It's alright"

She rubbed his back, whispering comforting things in his ear. He trembled, crying as he let go of her frame. Her violet blouse and blue jeans where so soft, just like her hair. He hadn't been held like that in years, he couldn't remember such kind touches. He barely remembered Fairy Tail. It was brief things he remembered, little things that he held to while in that hell hole. And now he was out.

"Home, want to go home. Want to go home. Want to go home…" he repeated, desperation in his stuttered, hoarse voice. He hadn't spoke in years.

"We're home, we're in the guild infirmary. See?" She pointed out shelves and beds, and the doorway where now their friends Erza, Gray and Mira stood, ready to greet him. "Don't worry, okay?"

Natsu trembled, confusion making him say soundless words. Lucy rubbed his back, while Happy stroked his paw along Natsu's leg. He finally nodded, eyes staring at the wall.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Master. You stay right here, okay?"

Natsu nodded, watching Lucy as she turned and left the room. It was then that he was scooped up into a firm hug, his once chubby face buried in silky soft scarlet locks. The woman was not in her normal attire, seeing as she had changed over the six years he was gone. She wore a soft white blouse that cuffed at her elbows, and a plain grey skirt that reatched her knees. Natsu slowly wrapped his arms around his sister figure, awkwardly returning the embrace. He had stiffened up, but was relaxing as he melted into the tight hug.

"Erza"

She stroked his dirty shoulder length hair, before releasing him. She stepped back, satisfied with just the simple hug they shared. Gray gave him a squeeze, before Mira sat down on the bed.

"Mira"

"Welcome back, Natsu. Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

Natsu nodded, uneasiness making him wary.

"Would it be okay if Gray or Erza over here help you take a bath?"

"Y-yeah"

"Alright, I'll get a bath drawn and you can go clean yourself up while I make you something to eat. How does that sound?"

Natsu's eyes widened at the possibility of food. His mouth watered at just the thought of it. Oh, how long has it been since he last ate?

 _Natsu coughed harshly as the door closed behind his captor. His body held angry red marks and deep purple bruises from the beating he had just received, shivering as the torches flames barely warmed him up. He shakily lifted himself off the floor into sitting position, breathing heavily as a broken rib jabbed his lung. His body ached all over, and for once he could say he was glad. They let him off easy today. He slouched over and leaned against the wall, closing his bruised eyelids in an effort to go to sleep. As tired as he was, however, his stomach growled indicating his hunger. He placed a boney hand over his abdomen, nausea making hunch over._

 _When was the last time he ate?_

 _He couldn't remember, but he knew it had to be at least weeks ago. He felt over his rib cage, his fingers tracing the skin stretched bones. Minutes passed before he herd the door slam open and he froze, terror striking him. He was grabbed forcefully by the hair, dragged to the other side of the room. His head was shoved into the floor, smashed repeatedly before he was forced to sit up on his knees._

" _Eat, worthless bastard"_

 _Stale rotten bread was shoved into his hands as he was chained to the wall. He quickly hunched over protectively and bit into his bread, ravishing it hungrily. But halfway through his meal it was grabbed from his hands. His lip trembled, tears pricking his eyes. He wasn't quick enough to finish._

 _His half eaten bread was replaced however with a wooden bowl of dirty water. Natsu held it up to his lips and greedily gulped it down, not caring if the water was dirty or not. He probably wasn't going to have any water for a while if they're feeding and rehydrating him._

 _The empty bowl was snatched from him and he was unchained from the wall and dragged back to where he had been._

" _We'll be back in an hour to have some fun with yah, Salamander-shit"_

"Natsu?" Mira asked worriedly, snapping him out of his memories. He trembled while looking around the room, teary eyes glazed in confusion and terror. Erza watched his every move, concerned with his reactions. Gray had gone to draw the bath so he had not been witness to the odd behavior at the mention of food. Mira had tried to grasp his hand, but failed as he retracted giving her a terrified glance.

"I'm sorry"

He awkwardly slid the soap against his chest, scrubbing away all the grime covering his skin. He had asked the others to stay outside the bathroom while he washed, fearing that they would see just how extensive his injuries were. His penis was his main concern on the subject, the member being scratched, bruised and bleeding as he washed his genitals. His ass was worse though, his anus completely raw. It was the reason he didn't want his friends in here, he didn't want them to know about THAT. And honestly, he really wanted to forget. Never remember what they had done to him, hell, he didn't want to remember the beatings! His life was hell during those six years, and he just wished it never happened. He wanted the memories gone. He dropped the bar of soap, banging his fist against the rim of the tub.

' _Make it stop!'_

Sobs racked his system as his hands cupped his face, his knees curling up to his chest. He rocked back and forth, his boney knees digging into his stomach. The bathwater became waves, splashing out of the tub as his jerks became more violent. Eventually the door opened and his friends came in. He felt his back being gently rubbed, words of comfort spoken in soft voices. He looked up from his hands and saw Lucy on her knees next to the tub, she was the one rubbing his back. Happy was floating above him, and Erza holding a towel for him to use. Gray was standing in the door way with an ever present frown drawn on his face. All of them looked at him in concern, worry evident on their faces.

"Thanks" He whispered, gaze turning to the water. He could see a reflection of himself, his red rimmed eyes and bruised face. He was deathly pale and his cheek bones stuck out, skin stretching and clinging to the bone. His hair shaggily went down to his shoulders and he had but the slightest bit of stubble. He looked awful, but his gaze was drawn to a specific detail. The tiny scar benath his adam's apple between the wings of his collarbone. His hand traveled up to his neck and touched it.

"I don't remember them touching my neck" he mumbled, staring intently at his refelction.

"Erza had to trach your thoat, right Erza?" Lucy murmured, looking at Erza.

The red headed woman nodded, bending down to look at Natsu directly.

"You couldn't breathe, so I had to make an insion and stick a tube down your throat so you could get oxygen"

Natsu turned his head to look at her, nodding his head slightly.

"How about we get you out of the bath, change your bandages, get you some fresh clothes? Mira finished making your soup so hopefully by the time your ready the soup will have cooled off"

Natsu shook his head, eyes widening. They would see his injuries if he got out!

"No"

"No?!"

"I'm not getting out"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting out!"

"Oh my gosh, Natsu Dragneel! Out of the tub now!"

Natsu shrank back, wincing at the sound. Lucy covered her mouth, surprise making her blink at her own words. Where the hell did that come from? Guilt swept over her system and she stood up, backing away from the tub as she watched Natsu begin to sob again.

' _He had been tortured Lucy! Be more sensitive, he's in a very fragile state of mind…'_

"I'm so sorry Natsu, that came out of nowhere" Lucy apologized, leaving the room. What the hell is wrong with her? Erza watched as Lucy swiftly made an exit pushing past Gray out of the bathroom. The red head placed the towel down next to the bathtub, gesturing for Happy to follow her. Unsure, Happy glanced at Natsu then back at Erza, before following the woman out.

"When you're ready the towels right there Natsu" Erza said softly, closing the door behind her.

Drip, Drip, Drip.

Stage 2- Denial

Natsu swallowed his soup down quickly, bowl pressed up against his chapped lips. The fluid had a very suttle taste to it, Mira making sure not to make it to rich. It smelled of herbs, no meats ground in yet. She wanted to make sure he could take just the broth before adding anything else.

"He's not using a spoon…"

Mira glanced over at Lisanna who was currently watching the dragon slayer eat. Her sister was leaning a hand against her cheek, with a curious expression on her face. Mira leaned onto the bar counter, gaze once more turning back to the dragon slayer.

"I wouldn't think he would have any utensils in captivity"

Lisanna nodded, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Usually she could make a positive situation out of this, but watching her beaten childhood friend try to drink from a bowl was just too depressing.

"His hands are shaking"

Mira squinted, noticing in fact her sister was indeed right. His hands trembled as he held the bowl up to his lips, his grip not entirely on the bowl.

It looked as if he had arthritis.

"I'm gonna go see if he needs help" Lisanna stated, getting up from her seat. Mira watched as the younger white haired girl approached the man, taking a seat next to him. Words and gestures where exchanged, and Lisanna's face held a smile as she walked back over with his bowl. She made her way behind the counter to the guild kitchen, returning with another steaming hot bowl of freshly made soup.

Mira watched as Natsu eagerly grabbed the bowl from her hands and swiftly gulped the contents down, his hands shakily holding the bowl to his lips.

' _At least he's eating'_

He lay on the bed gripping the blanket that covered him as he looked out the window at the pink-orange sky. It still felt unsual to him even after two weeks to be in a bed again. It felt odd, the lumpy matress, and the blankets where making him sweat. Despite the heat however he shivered, and it made him curious as to why. He turned over onto his side and pulled the blanket over his head. His dark spotted eyes drooped and slipped closed, falling into a slumber.

 _His back felt cold against the rotten wooden floors as his jaw was forced open by strong hands. A packet had been ripped open, the contents from inside slightly spilling from its container. The powder was poured into his mouth and water to go along with it, and his captors forced him to swallow the illegal substance, making him woozy in minutes. Pants were dropped and his legs were spread, and soon enough his ass had been split by his captors penis. He struggled against his restraints, his cries echoing through the room. Oh god, why him? He was a guy! This… this can't be happening! A hand grabbed his dick and pumped slowly, squeezing him tightly. He groaned in pain, tears pricking his eyes._

" _Stop it, please!"_

 _Despite his pleas nobody achloledged them and he lay there defenceless. His pride was wounded as he felt his ass being filled over and over again until his captor came, and with a sickening smirk his hair was grabbed and his head was banged against the hardwood floor, making his vision blurry. He felt his head throb as blood spilled to the floor around him, and he lay there until uncontiousness took him._

Lucy struggled as Natsu pinned her underneath him, his eyes darting from different points on her face. She had come into check on him and the minute she sat on the bed and touched his shoulder he sprang up. His hands grabbed her by the neck and he pinned her underneath him.

"N-atsu… it…Lucy…" the blonde wheezed. He ingnored her, tightening his grip. His eyes gave off a distant look to them, making the blonde's eyes widen.

"Oh my god!"

Erza pulled Natsu off Lucy, making him snapback to the present. His eyes widened as he saw her tears, red welts around her neck. Erza rushed to Lucy and hugged the woman tight, letting her cry on her shoulder. Erza glared at Natsu, making the man turn his head away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Where you trying to kill her?"

"No" Natsu groaned, placing his hand to his forehead. He sat down, running a hand through his hair.

God, he could have killed her!

Tears trickled from his eyes as harsh sobs wracked his thin body. He thought she was him, he thought she was trying to…to…do things to him. Lucy watched as his body shook with violent tremors. Even though he just tried to kill her, the blondes heart ached with understanding. She may not know why, but she did know he didn't mean it. She stood up to walk over to him but Erza shot up instead, placing a hand on the dragon slayers shoulder. Boney hands gripped her shirt tightly as she was dragged into a hug. She returned it, holding the man tightly.

"I-I thought she was him. I just tried to make him s-stop"

"It's alright Natsu, it's okay. Your fine"

Natsu turned to Lucy, tears clouding the broken mans vision.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry. I just…they…did things to me. You startled me"

"It's…it's alright. You scared me too"

 _Not as much as you did me, Lucy. Not as much as me._

Natsu waited outside Master Makorav's door, his foot tapping nervously. Today he would be meeting with a physciatrist for an evaluation of his mental state. Fairy Tail's master thought it might be best for him to be checked before he be questioned by the Counsil about his captors, since Natsu has been doing poorly the past month he'd been back home. First with his constant meltdowns, and now choking his best friend. He gripped the arms of the chair tightly, gritting his teeth.

He almost killed Lucy.

The door to Masters office opened and he walked inside. He gulped, taking a seat across from the female shrink.

"Hello Natsu, I'm Dr. Kavinsky. I understand I was invited here by Fairy Tails master to talk about how you've been doing lately. Mind I ask how your feeling?"

His lip twitched, his gaze darting to the floor.

"Fine"

The shrink wrote his answer down on paper. Natsu sighed.

So this is how it's going to be.

"Listen Natsu, I already know about your captivity and the breakdowns you've had over the past month. So I need you to tell me why you choked Lucy three days ago"

"She startled me"

Dr. Kavinsky tapped her nails on the chair arm, waiting for him to say more. He didn't however, just turning his head to stare out the window.

"How so?"

"I was just remembering something"

"Was it something they did to you?"

"Yeah"

"Can you tell me what it was?"

He looked at her, eyes glazing over. She stared at him expectantly, making him flinch violently and look away. He tried to form words but they wouldn't come out, making him move his lips silently with unspoken words. The shrink watched him, observing carefully. He trembled violently before glaring at the floor with hatred.

"They…"

"They what Natsu?"

"They… did things okay?! Things I can't talk about"

"Can't or don't Natsu?"

"Can't"

"Are you sure you just don't want to talk about it?"

The man shook violently, tears dripping from his once tanned face. He faced the wall, his fists clentching tightly. Kavinsky stared sympatheticly, knowing how hard it was for him to come out.

It's always harder for men.

Unknown to Natsu, his friends knew he was raped. They had seen evidence of the act while cleaning trying to bandage his wounds up, and again while in the bath. The wounds on his genitals were severe, completely noticeable if his pants were removed. Lucy was the first to notice them, and after pointing them out to the others, they decided for the sake of all Natsu's dignatity not to let him know they knew about it. If he knew they knew, he would lose all sence of pride, of choice, of everything. If he wants them to know he'll tell them. He just needs time to heal.

"It's alright Natsu. I promise I won't tell anyone unesseary if you don't want me too. I just need you to tell me so that I can help you"

He lowered his head, closing his eyes. He needs to trust her. He needs to trust her. He needs to trust her. He needs to trust her. He needs to trust her. He needs to-

He took a breath of air, holding his head up high. He was going to be a man about this.

"They raped me"

Stage 3- Anger

He felt an unbearable rage after his therpy session. The stupid shrink made him talk about…it. How he felt then, how he feels now. It made him furious. That bitch had no right to ask him such things! He paced inside the confines of the infirmary, from one wall to the other. His friends watched as he let out his anger, concern for their teammate rooted in the pits of their stomachs. Lucy watched in discomfort worried about the once great Salamander. She missed her best friend. Sure, he wasn't gone…but he was a complete shell of himself. She missed her obnoxious, rambunctious, and utterly childish and immature best friend, protector, rock…crush. He was secretly her crush. She missed that Natsu terribly. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and squeeze tight. Erza had grasped her thin shoulder, in hopes of comforting the blonde mage. Erza had know Lucy's crush on the once carefree dragon slayer…and had also know his feelings in return. If it was still six years ago, then maybe they would have a chance. But now…now Natsu is broken. There was no way he could learn to love the stellar mage back. Erza clenched her jaw. They were now doomed to her fate all because of those sick ass bastards!

The red head quietly watched as Lucy pulled away from her, the blondes golden strands swaying as she edged toward her struggling companion. The celestial mages jeggings clung tightly to her thighs, her sweater hanging loosely from her shoulders. She retched for the fire mages hand and her fingertips brushed over his knuckle as he passed by. "Natsu…"

That was all it took for him to slam the door, shutting his friends out of the infirmary. The blondes hand retracted as she fell to the floor on wobbly legs, sobs racking her body. Mira rushed forward, scooping the woman into an embrace. Gray rushed forward, banging on the locked door.

"What the hell flame for brains? You just made Lucy cry!"

There was no reply from the young man. Inside the infirmary, however, sat the salmon haired mage with his head in his hands. He sat against the door, exhausted. Couldn't they see he needed alone time? The banging on the door got louder, Erza and Grays threats muffled through the wood. He clutched his head, eyes closing briefly. The voices got louder and he grit his teeth. He trembled as a new wave of fear crashed over him. _'Open up Salamander-shit, before I give you a beating you won't forget!'_

 _He was back in his cell, his ankle chained to the wooden floor. Footsteps could be herd coming down the hallway and his frail body shuddered, breathing becoming erratic. He had been here for over a year now, taking beatings as they came. Pain was a usual feeling now, one he wished to rid of. His stormy green eyes set onto the door, watching as the rotted wood slammed against the wall. His captor stocked up to him. He couldn't remember what the man looked like, or what he was wearing. He could only remember the stench of tobacco and whiskey that seemed to permeate the air around him. Scrunching up his nose he looked down obediently. His captor yanked him roughly by the collar of his tattered shirt, looking him straight in the eyes._

" _You tried to escape salamander?"_

 _He received no reply from him, only the sharp glare Natsu had given the day he was brought to this evil place. This made his captor furious. He flung the fiery mage to the ground, crushing his foot down onto the poor teens head._

" _Answer me when I talk to you, you son of a bitch!" He cringed at the loudness of the voice, pushing himself onto his elbows. His ears rang but he stayed silent. He would not let this man have the satisfaction. Angrily his captor stomped on his head again, and again and again until blood trickled out his ear. His lip bled and his eye was black from the force of the shoe. Screwing his eyes shut he waited for the horrid man to strike again, but his captor stopped altogether. Shakily he curled into a ball, knowing these last blows on his will give him horrible bruises and cut in the morning. He herd footsteps leave him for a minute, before returning with a loud CRACK! At the floor. He trembled as the sound disappeared, heart beating loudly in his chest._

 _WHACK!_

 _A whip lashed down onto his fragile form, slicing through tender skin and making blood well at the surface. He grit his teeth, his hands fisting and knuckles turning white._

 _WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!_

 _His teeth grinded inside his clenched jaw, trying to keep his cries for mercy in. No satisfaction should be given for hurting an innocent man. Never._

"Silence isn't going to help anyone here Natsu. You need to talk to me" Dr. Kavinsky urged the pinkette, her soft eyes glowing with understanding, "Nobody will be angry"

The dragon slayer snorted resentfully, his eyes angrily staring at the ground. He wasn't talking because of some petty reason like that! Granted, it was something else that had been on his mind recently. After the outburst three days ago his demeanor started to become less aggressive towards his friends. After keeping himself hold up in there for five hours he opened the door, only to be met with the enraged faces of his companions. It wasn't until then that he realized he made Lucy cry and he felt guilty and ashamed at his inconsiderate actions. She only wanted to calm him down. There was absolutely no reason for him to treat her like that! He honestly didn't deserve her forgiveness…

"I don't deserve her friendship" he muttered bitterly. Kavinsky stared sympathetically at him observing his body position. He was hunched over in his chair, his fists clenched in tight balls. His eyes held dark circles bagging around his eyelids. Kavinsky noted this and decided to talk about his sleep patterns with Makorav to determine if they should confront Natsu about medication usage to help his restless nights. Smiling benevolently at the young man she nodded with thoughtful consideration of his opinion before calmly probing him with "Why do you think that?"

"All she was trying to do was calm me down when I lashed out at her! What kind of friend does that?" he reprehended standing up from his chair. His eyes, wide and clear, scrutinized intensely into hers. She gazed evenly at the dispirited male holding his regard. After some time he vamoosed the room slamming the rasping door behind him. He didn't return to psychotherapy the next day.

Several months have passed since Natsu began therapy. Dr. Kavinsky had diagnosed the troubled man with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) two months prior. Now, ten months after the liberation of the guilds boisterous dragon slayer the said male can be seen for the first time in six years standing in his humble residence with the serene converts surrounding his property. Although for Natsu this wasn't the uplifting den he was supposed to run into eager to be back in his own home again. This was the place where his suffering began.

His living room.

Unsteadily he staggered into the vacant room quivering with bloodcurdling reminiscences of his capture. The men binding his wilting hands and suffocating him with a handkerchief. The sordid trash stabbing his tender physique making the shiny dagger and timbered floors stain crimson with his life essence. The gore tainting the walls and curtains burgundy in color. His screams of leniency reverberating throughout the antechambers.

That evening will forever be emblazed into his insubstantial mentality for the rest of his existence.

Queasily he made his way further inside stumbling towards the toilet. Terrified he hurled up his previous meal spewing the contents of his tense stomach into the bowl. He jerked back heaving as he caught his breath once more. Ineptly he rinsed his mouth out with water and returned to the large room where his hammock swung back and forth. Faltering over to the makeshift bed he climbed awkwardly into the rocking sheets and burrowed into his bed. His eyelids drooped as slumber initiated into his fatigued form. And for a couple of hours, only a couple was he able to rest peacefully in the months he had been home.

His eyes flitted underneath his delicate lids and unkempt eyelashes. Morbid whines could be heard from the masculine shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. A thick gleam of sweat coated his forehead making his pink tinted bangs fuse onto his damp skin. His mouth parted slightly in a snivel as he clutched the ridge of the hammock in his gaunt fist. The exceed who had arrived home less than twenty minutes ago observed the tormented dragon slayer from afar. He restlessly watched his best friend nap until nightmares began to plague his poor insecure mind. Now the exceed planned on getting someone to wake him and comfort the man.

But who would do that at three in the morning?

The exceed contemplated for a while before a dependable flaxen mage popped into his head. Of course Lucy would be impeccable for the situation! Before his captivity Natsu was going to profess his emotions to the spirit mage. Since he came back he hasn't mentioned his adoration for Lucy, but the feelings must still be there correct? Smirking the ingenious feline glided mutely to the ingress and opened the flap. He soared towards Lucy's apartment hoping the blonde left her window open.

Meanwhile Natsu Dragneel had awoken from his slumber and had made his way to the lavatory once again splashing his face with temperate water. His eyes held bags underneath his lids that shaded a deep mauve in color. Licking his ruddy tongue over his chapped jaws he studied himself in the glassy mirror. His strong jaw was now emaciated and his skin stretched over the skeleton of his once round cheeks. Despairingly he turned and left the confines of his restroom and staggered over to the chair that stuck out like a sore thumb from the table. He plopped down and rested the left side of his head on the table. Wearily he wished that the retentions fluctuating inside his brain would disappear without a trace and finally end. Oh how he wishes it would end! Let him disregard the memories of the past six years have left him with. If he could just escape that would be fine, please let the nightmare end! Ideas sprung into his dysfunctional mind and he came up with a plan.

It was all going to end tonight.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Lucy bellowed, tears coursing down her pastel colored cheeks. Natsu's eyes couldn't meet her chocolate ones and stared down at his lanky hands. Violent pink streaks circled the girth of his neck from where he had endeavored to strangle himself. He still clutched his sheet he had used to attempt self-murder with in his scrawny hands. Happy silently hovered over the two wizards thanking whatever extraordinary force -whether it is a deity or some other supernatural force out there- for letting the two reach Natsu in time to stop him from strangling himself to death. If Lucy and him hadn't burst through that door, dare he say it, Natsu would have passed out from lack of oxygen surging through his lungs.

His neck would have snapped.

-A confession amist the ache-

It transpired three weeks anon in spite of Natsu's attempted suicide when the ruinous befell.

He was awoken suddenly by the sound of shuffling. His obsidian eyes opened blearily to the swell of daylight drafting onto his washed-out face, making his once tanned skin illuminate anemically. The rosette sat up while rubbing the imprecision out of his opaque eyes. He scanned the seemingly vacant room for the golden-haired woman he had stayed with for the past month. She allowed him access to her home after his meltdown three weeks ago and suggested he stayed with her until they found him a new place to live. Realizing the celestial mage must have left to pick up groceries he hauled himself to his feet and walked across the carpeted floor to the lavatory. Locking the door behind him he lifted the seat and dropped his slacks and boxers. His heel dung into the solid flooring as he did his business. A minute passed by before he pulled his garments back up and flushed before placing the seat back down so Lucy doesn't kill him. Moving over to the sink he turns on the water feeling the cool liquid cascade onto his skeletal hands. His obscure eyes still seemed to have wine colored circles rimming the area around them and his cheeks flushed pallid as the skin gummed to the bone. He gazed vacantly at himself before turning off the spigot. His hands clutched the counter of the basin as his palms dug into the marble surface.

Lucy rammed the door open with her foot as she carried two large bags of food in her arms. She was humming a tune while strolling into the kitchen and putting her groceries on the counter. Pushing a strand of golden hair that had fallen out of the bun she fixed her hair into behind her ear she began taking out her items and storing them away in cabinets and the fridge. Her hand reached into the bag to retrieve the eggs her dainty fingers wrapping around the cardboard container.

CRACK!

The sound of shattering glass made the celestial mage jump from the sound. Her eyes widened significantly and she turned heel and darted out of the kitchen. She found herself standing in front of a shocked Natsu, her bathroom mirror scattered in pieces on the floor. Natsu's arm held shards piercing into his skin as blood dripped down the length from the deep cuts inflicted into his soft skin. His cheek streaked crimson with blood from a jagged cut beneath it showing the white bone underneath the flimsy flesh. Lucy stepped forward instinctively but cringed when his fist raised up. He was trembling in ire and alarm when he finally realized Lucy was in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry. The mirror r-reminded me-"his shaky sentence was interrupted when Lucy grabbed his balled fist and stroked the skin gently with her thumb.

"Shh… It's okay. I know you didn't mean it" the blonde hushed him as he collapsed in her arms. His face was buried into the crook of her slender neck as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "They killed me. They killed me" Natsu sobbed grasping the blonde closer and hugging her slim body to his. Rubbing his back tenderly she tried to sooth him, whispering words of comfort into his ear. She ignores the blood dripping onto her fair skin and he the shards of glass digging into his covered legs. As the rosette begins to calm down Lucy helps him to his feet. He stumbles over his own two feet as she leads him towards the kitchen. Seeing as they won't make it she pushes him down onto the chair at the table she set up years ago in her apartment.

"I'm going to go get my first aid kit. I'll be right back" Lucy stated turning heel and making her way back over to a cabinet in the hall. Opening the latch the door squeaked open and she reached inside grabbing the said kit and raced back to the bleeding dragon slayer. Opening the kit she took out a roll of gauze, medical tape, alcohol pads, tweezers, medical scissors and a tube of Neosporin.

"Natsu, this is going to hurt a bit. Don't move okay?" Natsu nodded as he held out his injured arm. Lucy grabbed the limb holding it firmly in her grip as she picked the tweezers up. Carefully she plucked a shard out making the slayer pull back.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for punching the mirror" Again Lucy plucked a shard out making a spurt of blood gush from the open cut. The aggrieved man's face twisted, but nothing more. The blonde continued to pull the glass out until all the shards where discarded. Putting the metal tweezers down she glanced up at the fire mage seeing the wave of relief crash down on him.

"Alright Natsu, this is going to sting really bad!"

"But you already pulled out the glass! How much more could it –OW!" Natsu howled as the alcohol pad swiped over his skin. Lucy swapped the cuts softly as Natsu wailed from pain jerking his arm back every once in a while. After she finished cleaning the cuts she grabbed the tube of Neosporin only for the paranoid man to jump up out of his seat.

"OH NO! You aint touching me with that!" the rosette hissed fiercely. Lucy rolled her eyes as she dragged the man down by the wrist.

"If I don't put the cream on the wounds will get infected!"

His legs gave in and he collapsed atop the blonde with his face pressed into her cleavage. Scrambling Natsu pushed himself back up into his chair with a hint of a flush on his white cheeks. Lucy blushed bright red turning her face away from the dragon slayer. He stared ahead at the wall as she dabbed the cream onto the cuts and wrapped the arm in gauze. As she tapped the bandage the little blue exceed flew in through the window catching the ruminates of their blushed coating their cheeks.

"He still likes her~!" the blue cat sung cheekily seating himself on the ledge. The exceed was right, after all these years of hurt being inflicted he still had long buried profound feelings for the celestial mage. The first two years of his captivity had been the least memorable but alas the slayer still remembered bits and pieces. In that time he struggled and fought using his precious Lucy as his escape from the agony of those long hard years (even if they were not a couple yet). Those men weren't beating him, Lucy was caressing his body. He wasn't being raped, Lucy and him were having consensual sex. He loves her and in the hours he was alone he would regret never saying a word to the beautiful blonde. As the days went by though so did his mentality and he soon forgot the lovely teen.

He forgot the meaning of love.

Obsidian eyes observed the sway of the celestial mages hips as they sauntered through the hectic pathways of Magnolia. After dressing his scratches Lucy decided to take him on a walk to visit the pristine common inside Magnolia Square. Thus after throwing on a pair of sweats and a red t-shirt he had gotten eight months ago to replace his ragged pants they preceded outside of the apartment and along the boulevard towards downtown Magnolia. Although his cheeks metamorphosed back to their archaic ashen color he still felt the obnoxious pulsating in his ribcage and it was irritating the crap out of him!

 _Why the hell won't my heart stop beating?_

He peered away from the blonde and gaped at the towering buildings. What used to be two story apartments and houses now boomed into enormous offices ten levels in elevation. The slayer felt trivial compared to the huge buildings and unusually… vulnerable. Exposed when the shadows no longer hid his scrawny form and haunted when he was. Shaking his head he retrained his eyes on the beautiful blonde admiring her splendor from behind. Her elongated golden mane held up in a messy bun with long tresses hanging limply on her back and a bandana swathed around her forehead. The pink button up she was wearing enfolded her breasts snugly and cuffed at the elbows while her denim overalls compressed her ass enough to show all the contours of her butt cheeks and slender legs. To say the least Natsu never had seen an outfit quite like this on the busty woman; however was beginning to remember why he was so engrossed to the blonde in the first place. Of course he also recalls her interesting personality but damn will he be mendacious if he was to say she was the most magnificent female he'd seen these past months he'd returned. It was no incredulity he fell in love with her before he was seized hostage.

 _Do I still love her?_

He pondered the thought for a moment realizing just how fixated on the blonde he was back during the first two years of his captivity. _"Lighten up boy, before I give you a reason to pout"_

 _Natsu glared furiously up at the muscled male; spitting on his combat boots with vigor. His spit was laced with burgundy as it landed atop the shoe sliding off as the seconds ticked by. A brawny hand lifted him by the shirt to meet his captors face making the chains that bind him tug on his tanned skin._

" _Listen brat! I'm gonna tell you this once and ONLY once. You don't disrespect me, got that?!" his captor snared breathing what smelled like rotted pork chop onto his bruised cheek. He cringed at the smell but held a steady gaze with the male in front of him. His captor threw him on the floor like trash as he stomped out the room angrily. Leaving the slayer be Natsu reclined against the wall curling his knees to his chest. His stomach growled hungrily making him moan in discomfort. Two months of being in this dump and he was already half starved and treated like an sadistic bastards pet. He was thrown scraps of food twice a week and was expected to be obedient towards his newfound 'master'. Of course he would spit on that sick minded bastards shoe. He hated the fucker!_

 _Sighing when he herd footsteps sauntering towards him he lazily looked up only to see his captor unlock the shackles binding his arms against the wall. He instantly bolted up off the ground and towards the door only to have his body yanked back and dragged towards the other side of the room. Struggling he was flung into the wall and kicked in the abdomen making him hunch over in pain. A rough hand grabbed a wrist and bound it against the wall with a knife making him shriek out in pain._

" _Shut up if you know what's good for yah!" Obeying he sealed his lips as his other wrist was pinned down the same way. Tears stained his cheeks as he tried to keep silent horror making his eyes widen as his captor unsheathed his dagger from his belt. The disgusting male proceeded to slice Natsu's cheek making the laceration drip blood onto the floor._

" _I'm gonna teach you a lesson in respect!"_

"NATSU!"

The dragon slayer vaulted as Lucy placed a hand on his arm, concern for her friend expressed on her features. Natsu didn't look at her but pushed past in an attempt to escape her and continue their journey to the park. Although the celestial mage knew they should probably rest for a moment she couldn't help but admire his determination. Chasing after him she latched onto his arm only for him to shake her off with an almost vacant look overshadowing his gaze.

"Why'd you shake me off Natsu?" Lucy hummed playfully elbowing him in the ribs. He stumbled maladroitly directing a glare her way before grinning at the apealing mage.

"Because I can't concentrate when you hang off me" Natsu chimed forgetting all the tormenting thoughts churning in his fragmented mind.

"And why is that?" Lucy chimed smiling as he stumbled once again. He beamed wistfully at her before answering her question.

"I'm in love with you"

"I'm in love with you"

Those five words launched poor Lucy into oblivion while she repeated those hackneyed words in her intellect. Natsu fancies her? This…this woman hadn't assumed the virile adored her in that aspect. Of course she nursed love for him throughout the prior eight months but had dismissed the feelings when she discovered just how overwhelmed the slayer was from the sexual assault and molestation he had endured while held captive. She hadn't even considered it possible for the man to ever be close to another soul once more following the torture bestowed on him. Extending her hand open she situated her dainty fingers on his emaciated arm. His eyes flitted to where her fingers alit becoming rigid with guarded attention as his eyes dawdled upward to her face. Catching a glimpse of the flushed cheeks of his crush he eased gazing into her chocolate orbs.

"I love you too Natsu" the blonde susurrated striding towards him leisurely. She bound her arms around his torso tenderly rendering to Natsu blink down at her. He wasn't wholly envisaging that corollary from the busty blonde, especially with her recognizing how vulnerable to contact he was.

 _It feels nice…_

Surprising the blonde auxiliary he reimbursed the embrace; submerging his nose in the crook of her décolletage. He fondled the elongated locks of gold with his fingers threading them within her fragrant hair. Unfortunately the moment was impotent to persist as they heard complaints emanating from the by passers. Lucy jerked her body from his and caught his wrist afore yanking him towards her apartment.

Lucy swung her stretched leg over Natsu's thighs; locking him in place on the bed wearing nothing but lascivious lingerie as she caught the sides of his crimson cheeks and drew the rosette into a passionate kiss. His hands gripped her meaty thighs as she pressed her covered femininity against the bulge beginning to grow in her lovers pants. Letting her cerise lips rub against his skin toned ones she pushed him back scooting up his body to sit comfortably on his stomach. Natsu's eyes widened as she removed her ruby filigree bra holding it up towards his face as he was given a perfect view of the celestial mages breasts making the male swallow lustfully. Lying her body flat against his she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her cleavage into the males face shoving the heels of her small hands into the pink comforter. However Natsu seemed to have other plans flipping the blonde beauty over sucking roughly on her neck. Thrusting his hips into hers he sat back on his haunches as he pulled the shirt he was wearing up and over his head letting it fall onto the floor beside him. Letting his hands travel he pinned her biceps to the bed and leaned his body in kissing a line down the center of her chest between the separation of her huge breasts. The blonde lamented with desire wrapping her legs around the slayers hips. Growling with adoration he released her arms moving them behind her creamy back. Her nips ran against his own chest as he nuzzled her lean neck taking in her sweet sent. His fingers traced the contours of her spine gently as she thrust her hips up into his making his covered erection poke a little against her clothed slit. Rumbling in pleasure Natsu held her hips down pressing his hips more into the opening of her lithe legs making sure to let his arousal be cradled by her panties moist patch. Slipping his fingers down he curled a finger underneath the hemline of her underwear and began slipping the fabric down moving upwards in sitting position. Lucy lifted her hips as the lingerie slipped off and her partner tossed them to the floor before yanking his boxers down. His penis still held scars that would most likely be there for the rest of his life along with the others laterally on his exposed figure. Spreading her legs as wide as they would go Natsu kissed her lips settling between her spread legs and pushed the tip of his arousal inside her moist slit, his hands clenching the sheets above the girls head. His length seemed to spread her open as he penetrated her sensitive insides his knees digging into the mattress as her heels did the same. Burying himself as far as he could go he pulled out before plunging back in, repeating the process over. Lucy's moans echoed the room as her fingernails clawed the man's back leaving pink marks in her wake. Natsu's eyes squeezed shut in concentration his mind focusing only on his Lucy. His gaunt knuckles turned sallow from gripping the sheets so hard. Frenzying then slowing down the pace of his timely thrusts Lucy climaxed; clear liquid lubricating Natsu's member. He stabbed back in with lazy drives as he became tired panting as he neared release. Lucy lay underneath him watching as he face contorted. White semen released in a short burst as Natsu climaxed inside his blonde lover staring into her brown eyes as he removed himself from her sweat sheened body.

Depression

Three months have passed since the incident leading to the beginning of a beautiful relationship between the recovering rosette and intelligent blonde. The male was sitting at home on Lucy's comfy recliner lounging back lazily as he looked towards the doorway with heavy sigh. Lucy had gone out that morning to see Polryusica about a certain flu she was suffering from the past month and a half. Shifting he stretched his strengthening limbs making his rosemary locks slide partially out of his face. He would need to cut his hair soon seeing as it almost draped his scrawny shoulders. Twirling a strand of the salmon colored mop much like a teenage schoolgirl would he sat up in his chair and pushed himself to his feet. Grabbing the key to the apartment he decided to take a walk making sure if he was too leave he could lock it so his girlfriend wouldn't yell at him for not doing so. He crossed the room towards the entrance of the well kept apartment and turned the gold knob letting sunshine bathe his form. A group however seemed to me waiting outside for him standing in front of his girlfriend's apartment consisting of Erza, Gray, Makorav, Happy, Mira and four members of the magic counsel.

"H-Hey guys" Natsu spluttered, clearly not expecting visitors from the guild or magic counsel for that serious expressions gave the dragon slayer a clear cut chill shivering down the length of his rutted spine.

Where was Lucy when he needed her?!

"So whatcha dropping by for so early in the morning?" Natsu asked unsure of what to say to his undoubtedly serious friends and superiors. Erza stepped forward placing a hand gently on his shoulder blade which earned a well deserved wince from the uncomfortable rosette. "We have some very important issues to discuss Natsu. Is Lucy home? I'm sure she would like know the information the council has for us as much as you do" the redheaded woman answered staring him straight in the eye. Shaking his head Natsu turned around and reentered the flat again letting the group inside the dark space. He settled himself in his recliner as his guests seated themselves throughout the living room.

"I can only guess this has to do with...um...th-the stuff last year right? When my friends came to get me?" the rosette tripped as he addressed the council members. All four members of the council nodded confirming their whereabouts. It was however the only female council member there that looked at him with the slightest pity in her turquoise eyes. Feeling a slight stab of anger in his chest Natsu let his haunted gaze travel to the floor. "If you want Natsu we can wait for Lucy to arrive if it would make you feel more comfortable?" Mira asked softly from across the room. Shaking his head 'no' he ground his teeth together making a grinding sound with his sharp canines. He still felt uncomfortable having people he cares about around when speaking of his past trauma.

"Are you sure?" nodding his head he closed his obsidian eyes in apparent discomfort. "We found and arrested the people who caused you this intrusive pain. The trial will be held in three weeks" the purple haired male from the council stated gruffly leaving no room for coddling the traumatized slayer. Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat as he heard this sentence.

"You caught them?"

Meanwhile with our beautiful blonde celestial mage the shock of her condition made the poor woman double over in alarm.

"B-bu-but w-we … NO! It's only been a short while! That's not possible!" Lucy faltered as she stared at the healing mage in utter dismay. She couldn't possibly be! It's just not possible!

"It is Miss Heartfilia. Congratulations and, whether or not you believe me, you're pregnant"

The celestial wizard fainted at the thought.

Lucy couldn't believe she was going to be a mother within the next six months. Letting her hand repose on her stomach hidden by a buttery lace blouse she held on to her purse full of vitamins for the pregnancy and lists the doctor gave her to help with the pregnancy. Walking along the leaden sidewalk her colorless heels clicked against the stiff ground letting the sound echo through the quite streets. As she approached her apartment she took a breath preparing on what to tell her boyfriend when she got inside. Would he be happy about the pregnancy? Would it be too much for him at the moment? Letting the width of her cream colored hand wrap around the knob she opened the door only to find the familiar presence of her traumatized boyfriend nowhere about the room. The only thing indicating the man had ever been there was the fact some of her favorite porcine objects where shattered on the floor before her. Bending down to her knees she heaved a breath picking up a broken picture frame from off the hardwood floor. As her fingertips brushed over the smooth surface of the portrait she realized with a jolt that her boyfriend destroyed her personal belongings, again! She swears when she gets her hands on his friggen neck… storming from the living area unto the bedroom she noticed the rosette hadn't been home for a while apparently.

Dashing out of the house she ran up the street towards the guild hall. She could only assume he could be melding around there on a good day. Pushing the large doors of the castle-like building open she proceeded inside only to be met with the worried expressions of her comrades. She surveyed the room noticing the disappearance of some of the guilds senior members and s-class mages. Levy was conversing almost desperately with Bisca and Laki as Gajeel stood behind her with his exceed Pantherlily at his side. The men of the guild sipped on their precious beer discussing what Lucy could only deem important to one another. Lucy's brow knit together with unease at the serious aura surrounding nearly all the members of the Fairy Tail guild. Only Asuka and Takashi seemed oblivious to the mature atmosphere surrounding them; although you could tell Asuka knew something of what was going on. The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts however when she felt a tender hand clasp over her lace covered shoulder. Her head turned to the right as her chocolate eyes met those of the prettiest shade of blue she had ever witnessed besides Mirajane's beauteous irises. Lisanna's pretty blue eyes teared with emotion as she turned the celestial mage an embraced her comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, he being healed by Wendy right now. Mira told me to lead you to him" the younger take over mage murmured taking the blondes hand. To say the least Lucy was more than confused but at the same time understanding of what was being presented too her. As she entered the infirmary she recognized the bandages covering up his torso and scrawny arms. Much to her relief however his chest rose up and down within steady rhythm showing signs of life coming from his frame. Wendy lay exhausted on the bed to the far side of the room her hazel eyes shut with wiriness. Mira was patting a soaked cloth to the lacerations on his face and the areas hair had been pulled out from his scalp. Heels tapping against the wood of the shined floors she took a spot next to Mira watching the man as he breathed. His obsidian wonders where closed in dreamless sleep as soft snores erupted from his chapped lips. His long bangs covered most of his sated face and had to be pulled back with a headband so they wouldn't get in the way. His overgrown rosy tresses fell limply at his shoulders.

"What happened?" the blonde murmured looking questioningly at the white haired barmaid. She looked surprised for a second before drawing the cloth away from the slayers face.

"The magic council arrested the mages who kept Natsu hostage. They want Natsu to testify against them in court so they can be locked up for good. They explained this to him but…he ended up having a meltdown. Gray and I brought him back to the guild once he was sated" Mira explained dipping the rag in the icy washbasin of water next to the slayers bedside. Lucy couldn't help but look on with wishing eyes at her partner. How would she ever be able to tell Natsu about the baby now?

Three weeks passed since they heard the update. Natsu was summoned to the magic council to be asked questions about his ordeal. His emotional turmoil made them stick to unexacting queries but as they proceeded with the ersatz tribunal his rambles became more ominous to the ears of the councilmen. Eventually Natsu was escorted out and into the hall to take a breather practicing the coping skills he was trying so hard to rely on. Letting his sweaty palms cradle his chin he tensed as he felt a light weight rest on his shoulder blade but visibly relaxed as he noticed his gorgeous sweetheart. Letting his obsidian eye peep up at her he noticed how she wiped the corner of her cerise lips with a paper towel. He already knew she was rushing to the bathrooms to vomit… and that she had a bulge on her perfect abdomen. He could practically smell the pregnancy hormones coming off her. Shifting so he could look at her cute face more clearly he rested his hands on the crooks of his kneecaps and smiled lovingly at her. It was one of those moments he felt like he was still a rowdy eighteen year old who traveled on outrageous adventures with his best friends. Taking her delicate hand in his substantial one he pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his lean arms around her frame burying his nose in her silky hair.

 _I love you…_

To say the least Lucy was not expecting such a coddling move from the nervous dragon slayer. Her vast auburn eyes widened in alarm when he dragged her down only to soften when his body pressed gently against hers. She felt his grip tighten when they came back to retrieve her man and he kissed the base of her neck affectionately as his hand lingered on her belly for a moment longer before getting up to leave. To say the less it was a surprising move from Natsu, especially since his liberation but what got her the most was the touch he had made to her stomach. Never had he done such a thing and it was clear to her he knew. Watching as the doors to the huge court room closed, she then hastily held a quick firm grip on her bag and dashed for the food stand outside.

God dammit she had never been this hungry before!

Russet orbs glanced earnestly at the clock as her foot tapped against the marble floor. Today was the official starting (and hopefully only) date of the trial, and she: Lucy Heartfilia, was to be the first witness in the prosecution of Natsu's assailants. According to Makorav the charges being pressed are for Sexual Assault, Rape and Brutalization; therefore the whole team is obligatory as witness to express the first encounter regarding Natsu after his six year disappearance. She however had another crucial liability vis-a-vis her boyfriend: Describing the emotional and mental toll that the imprisonment had on the rosette.

Glancing over her shoulder she recognized Erza standing in a strict bleached blouse with a black skirt. The redheads tresses were done in a simple and neat bun; showing off her maturity in the situation. Chocolate eyes met coffee for a brief moment before the older woman nodded encouragingly. Turing her head back towards the front of the room she realized the counsel men had gestured for the court to take their seats. The blonde hurriedly tucked her dress before sitting in the empty chair, pushing a strand of blonde behind her ear. Rune knights escorted four men to the opposite side of the room in which they entered; the fifth already present. Apprehensivly she whipped her head back to look over her shoulder, scanning the room for her best friend. To what she thought was her luck he hadn't arrived yet, most likely being counseled by Kavinsky.

"Let the court session begin"

"Miss Heartfilia, you are the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel and have known him for fourteen years. Can you please tell the court how Mr. Dragneel was before his kidnapping and assault?"

The jury was quieted to a hum as Lucy stood before the court.

"Natsu was a very outgoing and spirited young man. He was kind and had very little fear or worry"

"And after?"

"He has become reserved and very fearful. He developed PTSD and doesn't seem to enjoy our friends company anymore"

"Thank you Miss Heartfilia, you may step down" the council's highest said, gesturing her to step down from the podium. The blonde walked back to her seat, sitting down in her spot. Natsu had arrived moments after she had begun speaking, and was fiddling with his fingers.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you please come up to the stand?"

The dragon slayer gulped, pacing up to the podium. His eyes landed directly on his offender and his offender grinned manically. Natsu's lip trembled as the first question was asked.

"Mr. Dragneel, did Mr. Oliver violate you" the councilman asked.

Fear flashed in the pinkette's eyes as he nodded yes.

"What exactly did Mr. Oliver do for you to say that?"  
"H-he…" the trembling man sputtered before screaming loudly. Memories flashed in his mind and he dragged his fingernails down his face, drawing blood. Kavinsky ran up to him in an attempt to calm him but he pushed her away, hysterical crying. Lucy was frozen in her spot. She watched as her boyfriend fell apart and the rune knights escort him out. His offender laughed manically, throwing his head back in a deep rumble. The rune knights took Oliver out of the room and the court was dead quite. Lucy shivered, her boyfriend's screams echoing in her mind.

"We'll have a recess until tomorrow"

"Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy asked quietly, nervous about the room. There were many people in the area around them, all of them mental health patients. The nurse pointed towards main room and Lucy slowly crept over there, hoping to spot her boyfriend.

The pinkette had on restraints on his hands so he wouldn't be able to hurt himself anymore. His face had bandages on them and his eyes were red and puffy. To say he looked awful would be an understatement. A doctor was talking to him and he was looking at the floor. Taking a deep breath Lucy walked over to them and sat in the chair next to the slayer.

"This means that if you can't function in society you'll have to stay here" the doctor warned, his eyes straying to Lucy. Lucy bit her lip in worry. Would that mean he would be here for a long time?

"And who might you be?" the doctor asked, wanting to know the relationship between them.

"I'm his girlfriend" Lucy murmured, placing her hand upon his covered one. The doctor nodded in response and turned his attention back to Natsu. The dragon slayer looked beaten and worn.

"You do understand Mr. Dragneel?" the fire mage nodded in response, which worried the blonde. Why wasn't he speaking?

"Well then, I suppose if you aren't a danger to yourself you can go home in a few hours" the doctor said, getting up and walking towards the entrance of the room.

Four months passed since the incident at the council. Lucy's stomach had grown with the baby inside, and she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Natsu seemed overjoyed when he had found out, hoping this was a new start for not just him, but for his new family as well.

 _Bang!_

Glass broke as a fist punched through it. The fist grabbed a vile of painkillers before breaking the bottle open and shoving four into the person's mouth. The rest of the pills where shoved into a red sweatshirt pocket. Walking away from the 'crime' scene the person left, closing the door behind them. They walked into the corridor and out the main entrance, before making a turn into the forest. The person made their way towards a house, and opened the door to that house. It was empty and silent. The hammock swung back and forth in an ominous way. Seating himself on the floor he grabbed a vile of liquid and grabbed a syringe, shoving it into his arm. It wasn't something that he had done before, so droplets of blood dripped down from where the needle was injected. He felt a rush and pulled the needle from his arm, blood lightly welling up from the wound. His eyes became dilated and he chuckled, feeling happier than he had in a while. It was then that the door opened and he shook his head, tucking his 'play stuff' away. He felt somewhat depressed afterword, but looking at his pregnant girlfriend he smiled to himself and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't seem amused however.

"Natsu why the hell did you steal pain medications from the guild?!" Lucy asked sharply as some fell out of his pocket and onto the floor. He grabbed a handful and placed it into her hand and from there she threw them away.

"My head hurts" he said casually, not in the mood to get in an argument. Lucy however was not in the mood to be pushed off like that.

"Then why didn't you ask Mira for some?" she catechized. He looked down at the floor and gritted his teeth. He felt angry at her questions. Couldn't she just leave him alone for a couple of minutes?

"Because I fucking didn't want to!" he howled, punching the wall next to him. Lucy looked over at him in shock before turning and walking out the door. Frustrated he hollered loudly, before sinking to the floor in defeat. He fell asleep curled in a ball next to a broken picture frame. A picture of him and his Lucy.

Lucy ran down the street towards the guild, tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with him? She could hardly believe how distraught she was at the moment. Pain jolted her and she stopped, gasping for breath. Liquid ran down her legs and she felt tears welling in her eyes as she realized what it meant. The baby was coming. Waddling she tried to get towards the guild for help. Finally she reached the guild and Mira and Lisanna helped Lucy get up the stairs and into the infirmary. She sat down on the bed as the first contractions began.

"AHHH!" she screeched, feeling the pain welling up in the pit of her belly. Mira got in front of her, spreading the woman's legs. Seeing Lucy convulse she measured, seeing Lucy was already at 4cm.

"Alright Lucy, you're doing wonderful" Mira said, Lucy shuddering as another contraction hit her. It was a full thirty minutes before she was dilated at 10 centimeters.

"Okay Lucy, I need you to push" Mira said calmly as Lisanna wiped a cold rag on Lucy's forehead. The woman screamed in agony as she pushed hard, trying to get the baby out of her.

"Push!"

"AHH!"

Urine splashed onto the table as Lucy gave another push. The top of the baby's head was seen, and with another couple of pushes the baby's head was fully out. Lisanna cleaned the baby's nose and mouth of fluids while Mira urged Lucy to push. The rest of the baby slipped out and the umbilical cord was cut. The child began to cry loudly, and wasn't comforted until Lisanna wiped them off with a towel and clothing them before handing the baby to Lucy. Tiredly, Lucy held her baby close and released her breast, letting the child latch on and suckles from her breast. Lucy observed her baby closely. A head full of pink hair and chocolate eyes. Without realizing it the placenta slipped of Lucy's vagina as well, and Mira grabbed it and disposed of it properly. Cradling her new baby Lucy looked down and saw her baby was a girl. Tears of joy rushed down Lucy's face and she cried, kissing her daughters head.

Minutes passed by when the door busted open and in walked Natsu, his eyes widening at the new life his girlfriend held in her arms.

"She looks like me" Natsu stated, walking up to the side of the bed. His eyes stared in wonderment at his daughter. Reaching out he looked at Lucy for permission to hold his baby, and she nodded and held their daughter out to him. Taking her from her mother's arms he cradled the baby to his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. Lucy watched as her boyfriend doted on his daughter, forgetting the incident that had happened before the birth of their daughter.

"What should we name her?" Lucy asked, her eyes beginning to droop. "I was thinking Nashi"

Natsu nodded at this name as Lucy began to sleep.

"Nashi is prefect"

Acceptance

Two months later Natsu was better than before. His therapist cleared him for jobs, and he spent plenty of time with his daughter. Soon he asked Lucy to marry him. They were married a few months later.

Natsu still was recovering afterword however. He had meltdowns and even was sent to an institution. And the problems only got worse from there…


End file.
